The present application relates generally to device communications, and more specifically to methods and systems for providing an enhanced user experience and/or device optimization through supplementing, augmenting, and/or adding content to a user profile associated with a communications device (e.g., terminal, client, etc.).
Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Further these systems may be wireline based using coaxial cable, fiber optic cable, twisted pair, digital subscriber line (DSL), etc.
Generally, a multiple-access communication system can support communication for multiple wireless communications devices. Each device communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Further, a communications device may be operable to discovery information through interactions between a user and the device and/or via a server. Generally, server based discovery provides a user with large data sets of offers, access to collaborative filtering of information to gain “wisdom of the crowd,” and delivery of recommendations across different channels (e.g., mobile device, internet, storefronts, etc.). Further, client based discovery allows for capturing data associated with a user interaction with an application, content, a handset function, real-world environment, and a user context and modality of use. These two discovery models both have deficiencies in areas such as, user privacy, efficient bandwidth usage, update latency, etc.
Therefore, a system and method that blends together both client and server data sources, optimizes processing and use of bandwidth between the client and server, provides real-time responsiveness on a client device to a personalized range of applications, services, etc., on a client device, and provides privacy protection for user specific information is desired.